blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shaun
Shaun ''is the Fiftieth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis Bluey and Bingo want a pet. To show them how much work they'd be in for, Dad gets to transform his hand into their old friend Shaun, a chaotic, undisciplined Emu with a taste for trouble. Plot Bluey and Bingo try to convince Dad to get a pet, but he insists that they already have a pet; a disobedient emu called Shaun. Dad's hand transforms into Shaun and the siblings learn how to look after their new pet by feeding, bathing and walking him. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: BIN CHICKENS. lifelesson: Emus make rubbish pets, and stay calm and controlled. Dad is laying on the couch with his favorite pastime - the newspaper - when the kids come to tell him they want a pet. Dad reminds them that pets are a lot of work, and besides, they already have a pet: Shaun (the hand emu). It appears that Shaun is a cheeky pet (hand) emu who is hard to control as he “MARPs” at Bluey. The girls decide he must be hungry so offer him some froot loops and sunflower seeds, both of which he spits over the floor. Bingo goes searching in the fridge and Shaun rushes to join her, apparently finding many things he wants to eat. Shaun now needs a bath after getting covered in food so the girls attempt to wash him in the sink before getting soap in his eyes. He hurtles down the hallway onto the couch, throwing cushions about in disarray. Luckily Mum arrives, calm and controlled, and tells Shaun to sit, which he does. But not before nipping her on the bottom! #goodonebandit As punishment for his cheek, Mum tells the girls to take Shaun for a walk. “Well played” concedes Bandit to a victorious and slightly smug Chilli. On their walk, Shaun stops at a letterbox to throw the mail everywhere but Bluey successfully reprimands him. It seems all is back on track until poor old Lucky’s Dad appears and is attacked “Aaaarrrggghhhh Shanelle - Shaun’s back!” Shaun is then distracted by an Ibis / Bin Chicken and races off after it, almost running into the prickle bush. Bluey, in a calm and controlled voice, tells Shaun to “STOP”, which he does to her and Bingos amazement. Finally, they have an under control pet emu so continue their walkies to the park. The girls tire Shaun out by playing fetch and getting him to take all of their friends for emu arm rides. Back at home, the girls put him to bed and sing their beautiful lullaby. Shaun collapses and joins in with Bandits snoring. The next morning Chilli lets Bandit know that Shaun has gone for a long holiday out bush, buuuuuuuuttttttt.... he left his babies!. Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Chilli * Lucky´s Dad * Missy * Winton * Bentley * Juniper * Buddy Trivia * This episode aired April 1, 2019 on ABC iView * Lucky’s Dad mentions Shanelle again, probably Lucky´s mum. Gallery Shaun-screen.png Shaun-preview.jpg|Shaun Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes